


Five Minutes

by artaline



Series: Substitution Principle 'verse [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Feelings, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, alternative universe, but for the future, m/m just in case, there's not much shippy stuff per se, throneroom scene goes differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: Viren needs a moment to think





	Five Minutes

“Would you, Viren?”

“I… um,” for the first time in a very long while Viren was at loss for words, question echoing in his mind. He furrowed his brow, and looked defiantly at Harrow.

“Get out,” Harrow spat out with grim finality.

Viren was angry. Claudia - his brilliant girl - has found a perfect solution, so Viren came here elated and hopeful, only to be dismissed like a nuisance.

“I did not give you my answer,” Viren stubbornly stood his ground, weighing on the staff.

“Your hesitation is answer enough”.

“My hesitation is hesitation.” Mother’s voice came to him in a familiar refrain.  _ Give it five minutes. Less, and you react, not think _ . “I need five minutes to think”.

“On the battlefield you wouldn’t have five minutes”.

Harrow’s tone was heavy with cold anger, so Viren replied in kind.

“Then it is fortunate indeed that we are not on the battlefield.  _ Five minutes _ ”.

“Suit yourself.” Harrow sounded all but ready to strike him, but that was of no consequence. He walked towards the nearest column, leaned onto it and closed his eyes.

_ Would you, Viren? _ The question made him angry. They risked their lives many a time together, but if he agreed, would he even have a chance to see Soren and Claudia beforehand? There was too little time, if they had at least a week, even a one whole day, they could have came up with something. With mere hours til moonrise, he was helpless to do more. Improvisation was never Viren’s strong suit - it was Harrow’s, but His Hard-headed Highness was bent on dying.

Dying was weak and stupid. No matter what Opeli preached, death wasn’t a virtue. Perhaps elves and dragons, they did leave their magic -  _ the soul _ \- behind, but humans, they just slipped away into nothing. He tested that.  _ Do not think about them _ . He took a deep breath. Even if there was someplace else for the dead, he saw little reason to rush there. Not while Soren and Claudia needed him.

_ They are still kids _ , he thought bitterly. He always hoped for at least 20 more years, to see them grow and flourish. But he knew he raised them well, and that together they will be fine. Harrow’s kids however… too young and too soft. And Harrow was leaving them to this war, to the elves, and dragons, and assassins. Much younger than they themselves were when Harrow took the throne.

_ Harrow _ . That hurt most of all. They were inseparable, and Viren was ready to stand with him through anything.  _ Even three days worth of posing for the portrait _ . Viren didn’t want to die, but if that’s what it took to keep Harrow’s ungrateful ass alive- But Harrow would rather sacrifice Viren, as if he was a simple pawn. Though… a glimmer of a thought made Viren open his eyes and look at Harrow.

Harrow was pointedly not looking at Viren and sharpening his sword. Like a pointy piece of iron could protect him from the elven assassins at the zenith of their power. Harrow never said that he would go ahead with the exchange even if Viren agreed, he just played the game of chicken to shut Viren down. And Viren played along like an overemotional fool. Viren was annoyed at himself for wasting time. And there really was no point confronting Harrow now, but two could play this game.

“I will trade my life for yours, since that is your wish. Though, I will need to ask Claudia to perform the ritual,” he picked up the basket and curtly bowed, “I’ll be back in half an hour.”

He walked out on stiff legs, fast enough to not give Harrow an opportunity to protest, and grimly thought that soon the pain in the leg will no longer be his problem.


End file.
